Titanium
by LadyCece
Summary: "What you are like on the inside tends to reflect what you are on the outside." Brooke Swansen is definitely a supernatural, but she's not a werewolf. When Scott and Stiles realize this, they soon start to investigate her, just to make sure she isn't a threat. Undecided pairing.


**Titanium**

Prologue

Fandom: Teen Wolf

Rating: T – Might go up.

Pairing: Undecided (Big possibility on Isaac/OC or Stiles/OC.)

Side Pairings: Scott/Kira, Aiden/Lydia, Ethan/Danny, Derek/Jennifer(temporarily).

Warning: Violence, blood, cussing, gore

Summary: "What you are like on the inside tends to reflect what you are on the outside." Brooke Swansen is definitely a supernatural, but she's not a werewolf. When Scott and Stiles realize this, they soon start to investigate her, just to make sure she isn't a threat.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Author's Note: This in unbeta-ed, so sorry if there are mistakes anywhere. Yet another teen wolf oc story, I know! I just love OC stories, there's so much potential in the. Hopefully I do this fic justice.

Read and review!

* * *

Scott was in class when he had that strange feeling creep on him. He blinked his eyes as they flashed amber yellow briefly, and glanced around to make sure no one saw. Luckily, only Stiles noticed this, and when the boy glanced around, he saw that nobody noticed this.

"Hey, everything okay dude?" Stiles asked him in a low tone of voice, leaning in close so that only Scott could hear him.

"Yeah, yeah it's not that," Scott says quickly, his eyes looking around at the class quickly, trying to find the source of what made his senses suddenly jump like that, "There's another in here."

"Another what?" Stiles demanded, even though he probably already knew the answer, "Another werewolf?"

"No, no. Th- this presence, it feels different. Not a werewolf but it's like a werewolf- but it's definitely a supernatural," he says, also glancing around to see if he could identify the source of this feeling.

"Oh, that's just great!" Stiles threw his arms up in exasperation, "On top of the virgin sacrifices and the alpha pack, now we gotta worry about some other supernatural hybrid or whatever popping up-"

"Would you calm down? Maybe he or she is friendly."

"I wouldn't hold my breath on that one," Stiles said doubtfully as the last bell rang, signalling all the students to sit down in their seats. As the students shuffled to their desks, Scott caught sight of an unfamiliar girl with longish brown/blonde hair walking down their aisle and taking a seat behind Stiles, her green eyed gaze wandering out the window and completely ignoring them both.

She's pretty in a non-conventional sort of way. Her eyes are a forest green, her hair is straight and fell to her slim waist. Her body is lithe and fit, she definitely had he body of an athlete. She has petite features, high cheek bones, some freckles dotted on her nose, and a heart shaped face. She wasn't as pretty as someone like Lydia, but still very beautiful. She's on the tall side, probably as tall as Allison. She wore a short black skirt, black mary jane heels, a white button up shirt and a green cardigan that complimented her dark green eyes. She had sort of a preppy look, but judging by the expression on her face, she was less then thrilled about being here.

"Twenty bucks says it's the new girl," Stiles mutters to Scott.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Scott agreed, his voice low so that she couldn't hear him, "But we should make sure."

"How?"

The teacher stood up and began to talk at this point, so Scott grumbled back, "I'm working on that."

* * *

Brooke was very well aware that Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski was onto her. What she didn't understand was how. She didn't do anything to reveal herself to them, she made sure of that since it was her first day at Beacon Hills High, but she could easily over hear their conversation about her even though she pretended she didn't. Great. It was only her first day of school and she was already attracting unwanted attention. This made her wonder exactly how many supernaturals were in this town. Scott was one, she knew this because he caught on probably the moment she walked in, but she wasn't so sure about his friend.

Still, he made her very nervous. She could tell just by looking at him that he was powerful and fierce. That kind of power made her feel a little nervous. Biting her plump lips, she played with her fingers in her lap, all too eager to get out of this classroom and away from Scott McCall.

This was just her luck.

The teacher was rambling about something when a boy with dark brown curls and light green eyes interrupted, "Mr. Harris, I have to go to the bathroom."

The teacher excused him and the boy got up and left the classroom. Scott suddenly got up and announced that he had to pee too, but the teacher refused to let him go after the brunet left. Brooke wondered what was that about before she redirected her attention out the window as the teacher continued what he was saying.

Suddenly, a loud crash sounded outside, making Brooke jump slightly. She stood up in her seat and followed the others out the classroom and into the hall to see what was going on.

The boy from earlier stood a couple feet in front of another male. His face was badly beaten, blood dripped out his mouth and nose. A male in a green t-shirt rushed over to him to make sure he was okay. Something wasn't right about this scene; judging by the baffled look on green eyed one's face, Brooke sensed foul play.

"What happened?"

The male with the bloody nose panted, trying to catch his breath, "I- I don't know. H- He just came at me."

Brooke's bullshit meter was beeping, but she kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Brooke rushed out of class when the bell rang, not wanting to be cut off by Stiles or Scott. She bit her lips softly and made her way through the crowd swiftly, using her agility to her advantage. When she looked over her shoulder, she didn't see either of them in sight.

Glad to have avoided a confrontation with him, she made her way to her next class, her skirt swishing at her thighs with every quick step she took.

* * *

Her day got worse when she was caught checking out during her next class and the teacher gave her detention. The teacher made a point of pointing out that it was only her first day and she was already having issues paying attention in class. Brooke had to fight the urge to hiss at her as the lady turned around and walked back to the front, her classmates giggling and watching her pout and glower like it was entertaining.

"I hate this school," Brooke muttered to herself as she opened her locker and shoved books inside.

"Aw, it can't be that bad."

Brooke nearly jumped out her skin; she spun around to face the boy from earlier, Stiles Stilinski. She was glad it was him and not his friend. She licked her lips and squared her shoulders, her eyes looking Stilinski up and down now that she had a better view of him. He was cute, in a boyish sort of way. But she ignored his cuteness for now as he offered a hand to her, "I'm Stiles Stilinski, I'm in your chemistry class."

Brooke nodded and didn't take the offered hand, "I realize this. You were sitting in front of me."

Stiles stared at her expectantly until he awkwardly let his hand drop, "You know, this would be the part where you introduce yourself too. Actually, it would've been the part where you shook my hand but that ship has sailed."

"You don't care about my name," she says bluntly, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening in on their conversation, "You only care about what I am and what my intentions here are."

Stiles' eyes widened in shock, obviously taken off guard by that, "Wha- I- I have no idea- that's ridicu-"

"I overheard your conversation with McCall, Stiles," Brooke cuts off his babbling, waving a dismissive hand in the air, "I have good hearing, being a supernatural and all."

Stiles swallowed thickly, staring at her intensely now, "Well, what are you then? Scott and I just want to figure out if you're one of the good guys or not."

Brooke put a thoughtful expression on her face, before she got an idea in mind. She leaned closer to him, so close that their noses were almost touching. Stiles stiffened but didn't lean away, seeming to be curious about what she was doing.

"I guess you'll have to find out," she murmured before leaning back as the bell rang, closing her locker before she turned and walked away, her long blond hair trailing after her.

"Oh, what?!" Stiles called after her retreating back, "Not even a hint?!"

Brooke stopped and turned around, "It's more fun like this," she called back. She paused before she turned around again, "By the way, it's Brooke."

"What?"

"My name, dumbass."

"Oh, right. Nice name."

Brooke knew he probably didn't mean that but she quickly hurried off to class before she could get another detention for being late.

* * *

When lunch rolled around, it was time for her to serve her detention. She wasn't looking forward to it,obviously, but she was eager to get this over with. She dragged her feet into janitor's closet, puffing out her cheeks in a sigh as she set her black backpack on the ground and made her way to the shelves to start doing what she was supposed to.

A shadow fell over the light spilling in from the hallway. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy from earlier standing there, also setting his stuff down. She locked gazes with him for a brief moment before his eyes darted around nervously, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Brooke smiled and turned back around, "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?"

He let out what sounded like a forced laugh, "No, no I just don't do well in small spaces."

"Ah."

"Plus, I heard that someone else got detention," he adds on and walks up beside her, "Someone that I kind of loathe. Doesn't seem like she's around though."

"She was probably assigned to a different closet," Brooke says, rearranging the cleaning rags on her shelf, "You can only have so many people in one space before it gets to be too much."

"Yeah, I'd say that this is pretty much the limit for me."

Brooke nodded in agreement, "So, this girl... Is she your ex?"

He scoffed, "Let's just say she stabbed me in the back, and sort of slashed my chest. Figuratively speaking, of course."

Brooke raised her eyebrows, "Wow, what a bitch."

He laughed at that, "Yeah, tell me about it," he turned to fully face her, eyeing her up and down and making her skin tingle a bit, "I'm Isaac, by the way."

"Brooke," she told him and gave him a small, sort of shy smile.

Their moment- or whatever it was- was suddenly interrupted when the door slammed on them, making them both jump slightly. They both went at the door, trying to push it open, but something seemed to be blocking it from the other side.

"Damn! If this is someone's sick idea of a joke-" Brooke cut herself off when she noticed the state Isaac was in. He seemed to be freaking out, gripping his hair in both his hands furiously banging against the door to get it open, but to no avail. He only got worse, his breathing coming out in harsh and uneven gasps. Brooke cowered in the corner, staring at him with wide, startled eyes.

"Isaac! It's okay! W- We're going to be fine!" She tried to console him, but it was no use. Isaac's eyes were seeing something she couldn't see, and she could hear how frantically his heart was beating in his chest.

"Isaac-" she tried, but her sentence was completely derailed as Isaac slowly turned around, his face completely changed.

He had the golden eyes, the ears, and the facial hair of a werewolf. Brooke's mouth dropped open as he bared his teeth at her and let out a snarl, it shook Brooke to her very core. She licked her lips as he suddenly took a step closer to her, flicking his wrists and making his claws extend out.

Today really wasn't her day.

* * *

**A/N:** Sort of an experimental chapter; let me know if I should continue or not!


End file.
